She's With The Band
by laurrren
Summary: “She has always been there, sitting behind us as we would play. Her sad, brown eyes at all times stare off into space now. I think she’s always been with the band." I reread this article again and again. I really hope she doesn’t see this.


**A/N: I'm stuck in a bad place as a writer. Besides writers block, my days I'll spend thinking up a chapter or story THEN, THEN, I'll write part of it then the next time I got to write it, I'm just not as interested or it's not that good. This oneshot I stayed interested with. And I know I haven't updated in a while but I really need help getting over this writers block. PM ME!**

"_She has always been there, sitting behind us as we would play. Her sad, brown eyes at all times stare off into space now. I think she's always been with the band. After every song she usually is there clapping absentmindedly with the fans. The press, fans and everyone who didn't know the band personally always assumed she was my girlfriend, since I never have a girl with me besides her always with us. She's the nameless girlfriend I've heard them call her."_

"_But the truth of the matter is, she is my best friend's stepsister, same age as the rest of us. As long as I could remember she was the only one who has supported us through everything. Ever since we were in Chad's garage banging on our instruments incoherently and singing off-key, but that was a different girl then. She smiled a lot and her glowing eyes would always cheer up a sad room. She was my first crush."_

_Troy Bolton told us this scoop about the girl behind the scenes at all of their concerts. He has yet to spill her name and told us more about this young woman but we were curious to find out why he said she was different. Remember that Inside Celebrities' had the scoop first!_

I rolled my eyes at the last line as I reread this article again and again. I really hope she doesn't see this.

I haven't really talked to Gabriella in about two years. She, I think, made some bad choices or, I don't know was traumatized or something. She's a different person than she was when we first started out. Maybe it was the fact that we became a big rock band and she was always behind the scenes but I doubt that was it. She only talked to Chad, her step-brother. Jase, Zeke and I were just there as she would say, 'Good Luck' or 'Good Job.' Whatever, I don't really care anymore. That's a lie. I do care. She intrigues me. I'm so curious about how her eyes are empty and cold when they used to be so wonderful and full of life. I always have noticed those eyes and now I can't look at them and be instantly happy. If anything now I'm sad.

Suddenly the front door of my house with the guys and Gabriella in Hollywood opened. The door slammed shut. It was Gabriella. I stood up and looked into her eyes, still cold and little watery. She glared at me and walked out of the foyer and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I followed her into the kitchen, and trust me usually I wouldn't make this effort to ask. I'd just let Chad deal with it, but this article got me more curious.

Gabriella didn't answer she reached into the freezer and grabbed an ice pack then grabbed a pop before brushing past me out of the kitchen and as I think she ran up the steps into her room.

The ice pack confused me the most. What the hell?

Shrugging I made my way out of the kitchen and crept my way up the stairs. I stood in the hallway and heard her soft voice talk on the phone.

"_I can't do this anymore, Chad."_

Pause.

"_But I can't tell anyone!"_

Pause again.

"_My wrist and my stomach still a bit."_

Longer pause this time.

"_Screw you. I can't help this, I didn't ask for this."_

Pause.

"_But…"_ I could hear her voice breaking at that point.

Pause.

"_I can't do this anymore, I-I-I-"_ I heard a soft sob.

Pause.

"_Fine, Bye."_

I should ask Chad about this, but why would he tell me. This sounded serious. And it seemed that it had been happening for some time now. How could I have been so oblivious?

The sobbing from her room made me almost run in there and hold her in my arms to comfort her. But I knew I wouldn't.

God I am acting like a pansy. Suck it up, Bolton and get in there.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door she wouldn't have known I was even entering if it didn't make a sudden creaking noise.

Frantically she wiped her tears and pulled the sleeve down of her long-sleeve shirt dress thingy I don't know.

"Troy! Get out!" she yelled as she pointed to the door while wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

I let out a light laugh that she was trying to cover up the fact that she was crying.

"I say again, Get out!" she called again, not finding me chuckling amusing I guess.

She stood up, obviously getting mad.

"Chill out." I said coolly. As she started to get closer, ready to push me out.

Gabriella punched my chest with both her fists as I just simply rubbed my chest, "What's wrong?" I said seriously.

Rapidly she started punching again and I quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her tiny hands away from my body, "What is wrong?" I said squeezing her wrists as if they could help me get answers.

"You are hurting me." She said squirming as she tugged her wrists away.

I wasn't squeezing them wrong, Oh right didn't she say something before about her wrists. Quickly I grabbed her wrists back and pulled up the sleeves.

Bruises and cuts all over it.

My brow furrowed in confusion, "Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

She pulled her wrists back and covered her face with her hands as she sat back down on her bed.

"Gabriella…" I still didn't know what to say, how long had this been going on? What was even going on? How can I help her? I need to help her.

"Let it out." I told her before she shook her head and wiped her eyes again.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine."

Scoffing, I took a seat next to her and pulled up her shirt to show off her stomach. Bruises.

"What the hell, Troy?" she asked as I pushed her down to inspect her bruise.

Carefully I poked it and saw her wince, "We have to get you to a doctor, the police or something? Who did this to you?"

So much emotion rushed through my body as I saw her pained face. The pieces of this puzzle were still missing but I had to have known most of the story by now. I mean, look at her, she…was hurt. I couldn't handle this and I haven't talked to this girl in two years. I started to wonder why I hadn't talked to her, or she didn't talk to me. I did make an effort. I was in love with her then. But, the feeling faded once she turned cold or I'm assuming this happened.

"Troy, it's nothing. I promise."

"Who?" I said even louder this time.

"Troy…" she whimpered as my face got closer to hers.

"Who…?" I said quieter this time.

"A boyfriend." I shook my head, what kind of boyfriend was he?

"Name…" I whispered looking into her chocolate eyes trying to find the answers. They were empty.

"Ian Thomas."

"What?" I shouted again as she cowered down, "And why are you still with him then?"

Ian, that slimy that guy who owned the record company. I've always hated him. I don't even know why we signed with him. Besides the fact that no one else was even looking at us at the time, but…why would Gabriella be attracted to that….perverted freak. He was like 30 too.

"So you could have a record deal." Gabriella whispered as she lay down on her bed and buried her head in her arms again.

The puzzle fit. Gabriella got them the record deal. That was the deal. He would sign them if she would be his girl. And that's when Gabriella became cold. He abused his Gabriella. He…messed his Gabriella up. He ruined his Gabriella's life. He was going to pay. Whoa….'my Gabriella?'

"Gabriella." Troy lay back next to her, "He isn't going to get away with this."

"Troy, your record deal! And plus I don't everyone knowing about this. Even Chad doesn't know the whole story. Neither do you." She took the pillow off her face and shook her head, "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I was just upset today."

"You aren't just upset. Do you see yourself? You are a completely different person because of him and, I shouldn't have let this happen. I-I-I loved you then but, I never let you know."

"Troy…" Gabriella said holding a hand to his cheek, "I loved you too, but I couldn't talk to you. It was part of the deal. And now you are incredibly famous and I was happy, because you and the guys were happy. So I took the deal, and you got the life you deserved."

"But you didn't, you don't deserve to be treated like shit. You deserve the best." Gabriella smiled as I said that. That was the first in two years.

"Troy, don't worry, ok? You've got a show tonight and I've got to put myself together."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not doing the show. Not for him."

"Don't do it for him. Do it for me." She smiled weakly as she pulled her hair off my cheek and before nodding, "Ok, I know what I gotta do."

And with that I got up and left, I really need to make a phone call.

_"I'll never…"_

The last strum of the guitar faded out as I smiled at the applause. I quickly glanced over behind the stage to make sure Gabriella was still there.

I could see her profile, someone was talking to her. Who is that? What if…?

Suddenly she fell back on to her bottom.

Before I could even tell the guys to start playing I ran off stage.

"Troy!" I heard Jason call after me before I ignored it.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to her as Ian glared down at us.

"Troy, go play, you gotta finish." Gabriella coaxed as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

The crowd was confused, I was sure. I nodded at Gabriella than ran back on stage as the guys gave me weird looks.

I turned to them and whispered I was making an announcement.

"Alright, sorry for that everyone!" I yelled into the mic,

"Everyone having a good time?"

Screams.

"Good, good. Well we have one more song for you but before we go for tonight, but before we start I have a big announcement." I glanced back at the guys then over at Gabriella who kept glancing on stage then back at Ian who was now coming towards her.

"We have dropped our record contract at Eagle Records."

It was silent now. Everyone, Gabriella, the stage crew, the guys, the crowd and most importantly Ian were all staring at me.

"And we are signing onto a new record deal at Eastern Records!" I yelled before cueing Chad to start banging on the drums.

Screams. Death Glare. Smiles.

Crowd. Ian. Gabriella.

"Alright everybody, you have a great night!"

Then I began,

_It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching for any sign  
Of the ones he used to love…_

Glancing off stage, Gabriella stood up and crossed her arms while a real smile appeared on her face.

I saw her turn to Ian and yell something at him then push him. I nodded then turned back to the crowd, who screamed the words along with me.

We continued to play as I kept sneaking glances at Gabriella who would just be staring at me or mouthing something to Chad. I slowly started to realize that the warmth in her eyes slowly was returning as she nodded her head to the beat.

_You can make it out  
You will live to tell…  
You are not alone.  
You're not, you're not alone._

The song ended with the last strum of the bass and I turned to the guys who all smiled and bumped fists with mine.

I looked over at the girl I have always loved and motioned for her to come on stage as she lights were dying down. She slowly walked over as she twirled her hair around her finger and nervously bit her lip.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, "Really, thank you."

I shrugged, why would I let that jerk continue to hurt her for a record deal?

She put a hand on my cheek as she raised her eyebrows and looked over at my shoulder.

Confused I turned and saw my guys standing there watching us intently. I shot them a cold glare and then immediately lifted up there hands in defense and walked past as while patting me on my shoulder.

"Aren't you going with them to celebrate?" the girl said to me, as I snapped my attention back to her.

"And leave you alone?" I said, scoffing, "No."

She grinned at me before brushing a piece of sweaty hair out of my eyes before slowly closing her eyes and leaning in. I followed her movements as my hand slid onto her neck. Our lips gently touched and I realized how long I'd wanted to kiss her and how much I had wanted to be with her and now, I have the chance. I felt her grinning into the kiss as I pushed my lips against hers. Before pulling away and putting my forehead against hers.

"Do you realize how long I've wanted to do that?" I muttered.

She smirked with her eyes still closed before pulling away from my forehead and snuggling her head into my shoulder, "You saved the girl with the band." I heard her faintly say before I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, I did."

**A/N: I used two Saosin songs for the bands songs:**

**Voices & You're Not Alone.**

**Kinda cheesy but I liked the beginning the end sucked, revieww!**


End file.
